gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Dalton Academy Warblers
The Dalton Academy Warblers are the Glee Club of Dalton Academy, an all-boys private school located in Westerville, Ohio. The Warblers do not have a director. Instead, they have one head who oversee group practices. They are an a cappella choir. In Season Two, the Warblers' vocals were performed by the Tufts University Beelzebubs, an actual all-male a cappella group. They voice all Warblers' songs in season two except Blackbird. In Season Three, The Warblers are no longer voiced by the Beelzebubs but by the actors themselves. In Season 4, their reputation was ruined and they were eliminated from the 2012 showchoir competition for use of HGH (human growth hormone). Appearances Season Two When Will Schuester alerts New Directions to the their competition for sectionals, he states that amongst their competition are the "Dalton Academy Warblers." Later, after being inadvertently alienated by the boys in the Glee group and constantly bullied by Dave Karofsky, Kurt goes to Dalton to spy on the Warblers and he is caught. Blaine Anderson and two other Warblers buy him a coffee and talk to him about Dalton. He finds Dalton to be an ideal school, due in large part to their zero-tolerance bullying policy and the fact that their glee group is considered popular and cool, or as Blaine puts it, "like rock stars." Blaine takes him to an impromptu choir performance where the Warblers sing Katy Perry's Teenage Dream for the student body. When the continued bullying by Karofsky reaches a boiling point in Furt, Kurt is forced to transfer to Dalton. Kurt joins the Warblers, placing him in direct competition with the New Directions at Sectionals. In Special Education, the Warblers compete against the New Directions and The Hipsters at the 2010 Western Ohio Sectional Championship, with Kurt as their newest member. They sing an a cappella version of Hey, Soul Sister. The club ties for first place with the New Directions at Sectionals and move on to the regional competition. It is revealed in Special Education that the Warblers elect upperclassmen to be in charge of their glee club, and they are the ones who choose the songs the club sings at Sectionals. It is shown that the Warblers have no director, and their tradition is to give a new member an actual "warbler," a bird, that is descendent from the 1800s, of which the newest member has to take care. The bird's name is Pavarotti and Kurt being the newest member, he took care of it. In The Sue Sylvester Shuffle they are seen rehearsing in their choir room, singing Bills, Bills, Bills with Blaine singing lead. After the performance he claims that they are ready for Regionals. At the start of Silly Love Songs Blaine asks the Warblers to do a performance off-campus at The Gap; many of the members voice their opposition on performing outside of a school setting, having not done so for 83 years prior (since 1927). Kurt tells them about his experience in New Directions which prompts them to accept Blaine's idea. At 'The Warblers Gap Attack' they perform When I Get You Alone with Blaine serenading Jeremiah. The customers at the mall appear to enjoy this. At the end of the episode the Warblers perform Silly Love Songs at Breadstix, playfully singing to members of New Directions during. Sue Sylvester reveals to Blaine and Kurt that New Directions have been working on their sex appeal in Sexy and suggests the judges at the competition may be looking for this. Blaine holds an emergency meeting with the Warblers to tell them this. Animal is performed to Dalton's sister school Crawford Country Day to see whether the Warblers are sexy enough which the sister school seem to thoroughly enjoy. In Original Song the warblers are seen rehearsing Misery in the schhool hallway. Later the bird Pavorotti dies and Kurt sings Blackbird honoring Pavarotti as not just a bird, but as his friend also. Blaine reveals that after their mascots death he no longer wants all of the solo's and suggest he and Kurt duet at Regionals, with all of the other members agreeing on. They later compete at Regionals against the New Directions, performing Candles and Raise Your Glass. New Directions win the competition, with the Warblers coming in either second or third. In Born This Way they appear at McKinley high singing Somewhere Only We Know as a farewell to Kurt after he transfers from Dalton. Season Three Blaine leaves Dalton Academy to join at William McKinley High School and New Directions because of Kurt. Wes has now graduated and left the Warblers. During the year, the Warblers gain a new singer named Sebastian, as well as a few other new members. These new Warblers make their first appearance in The First Time, singing Uptown Girl. Blaine then invites them to McKinley High's production of West Side Story. They are later seen watching the performance. The Warblers, in season 3, seem to have abandoned the "one person leads" format and have allowed more than one soloist in a performance The Warblers are no longer voiced by the Tufts University Beelzebubs in Season 3. Instead the voices are the actors themselves. It is revealed in Hold on to Sixteen that they placed first at their sectionals competition and will be against New Directions at Regionals. They are later seen in the audience watching the New Directions perform the Michael Jackson medley at sectionals. In Michael, the Warblers are heavily featured. Sebastian has convinced them to change their setlist to Michael Jackson songs after he learns of New Directions' plans to do the same. The two glee clubs have a sing-off to Bad in a parking garage. At the end of the song, a slushie is passed around. Sebastian attempts to throw it at Kurt, but Blaine gets in the way. When Blaine collapses to the ground in pain, the Warblers leave the scene. Santana attempts to confront Sebastian to make him confess that he tampered with the slushie. When she mentions that Blaine could lose an eye, some of the Warblers aside from Sebastian are upset. Sebastian and Santana have a duel to Smooth Criminal after he tells the other Warblers to clear out. He admits to her that there was rock salt in the slushie that hit Blaine before slushying her with a regular slushie. Despite the fact that Santana recorded Sebastian's confession, Kurt doesn't want to solve the issue that way. Instead, he invites the Warblers to their auditorium and reminds them that the two show choirs should go back to supporting each other. All of the Warblers except Sebastian eventually join in with the performance of Black or White. Sebastian mocks them and Nick tells him to "give it up." In On My Way Sebastian says that they are dedicating their performance to David Karofsky. They perform Stand and Glad You Came. During the New Directions numbers the Warblers are seen happily cheering them on, a new truce made between the two groups. They receive second place at Regionals. Season Four In Dynamic Duets, the New Directions rush into the choir room after being notified by Dottie that something is wrong. There they find that their Nationals Trophy had been stolen and replaced by a laptop that has a message left on it. In the message, Blaine is summoned to Dalton Academy. Blaine visits his former school, where he is greeted by Sebastian Smythe who then introduces Blaine to Hunter Clarington, the new head of the Warblers, who had been oftered a new scholarship at Dalton. Hunter blackmails Blaine, telling him that the New Directions can only have their trophy back if Blaine comes back to the Warblers. They underline this by saying that Blaine isn't really accepted at William McKinley High School and belongs with them. When Blaine is still hesitant, they push him into singing My Dark Side with them. Although they make Blaine consider joining Dalton Academy again, Sam manages to persuade Blaine to stay with the New Directions. Together, Sam and Blaine then break into Dalton Academy in order to steal back their trophy right in front of Hunter and Sebastian's eyes. In Thanksgiving, the Warblers return for Sectionals, where they compete against the New Directions and The Rosedale Mennonites. They open with Whistle sung by Hunter, and follow with a rendetion of Live While We're Young sung by Sebastian. They receive rapturous applause. In Swan Song, although they are not seen, it is revealed backstage by Sue that the judges have unanimously voted the Warblers the winner. In Sadie Hawkins, Sam begins investigating whether or not the Warblers cheated at Sectionals after noticing that Trent was not in their performance. After investigating, he and Blaine present evidence to Finn, believing that the Warblers have been using human growth hormones due to the physicality of their performance and the sudden muscle growth of its members, which is grounds for retroactive disqualification from competition. Finn believes this is due to a weight training regimen stolen from Vocal Adrenaline, but Sam and Blaine show him a video of Hunter roid raging at The Lima Bean. When Finn tells them that to turn the Warblers in he needs solid evidence, Blaine and Sam call in Trent; he tells Finn that Hunter had been forcing the Warblers to use steroids, and he was kicked out when he refused to dope. Sam, Blaine and Finn then convince Trent to testify against the Warblers. In Naked, at the beginning, it is shown that Warblers had cheated in the competition, and so they were eliminated, allowing New Directions to go to Regionals. Season Five In Love Love Love the Warblers are approached by Blaine and his friends to help him with his proposal to Kurt. Although initially shocked, all of the Warblers seem more than willing to help out, stating it will also help their tarnished reputation. Later they dance and sing backup alongside New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline and Haverbrook School for the Deaf during the performance of All You Need Is Love. Members Current members Sebastion.png|'Sebastian' - Captain|link=Sebastian Smythe Vlcsnap-2010-11-23-20h06m30s28.png|'David'|link=David (Warbler) Tumblr lhulxrwukw1qa1gi0o1 500.jpg|'Nick'|link=Nick (Warbler) Jeff Sterling.png|'Jeff'|link=Jeff Thad.png|'Thad'|link=Thad Tumblr lsjynskvme1qmahjuo2 250.jpg|Cameron James G4t4te4t.PNG|Warbler #2 385786 252629731452948 100001177700631 660796 302962133 n.jpg|Warbler #3 warbler with names.png|From Daltons yearbook 2010 (including Kurt) Tumblr lidntkW3Om1qi7b23o1 500.png|'Trent': Kicked Out in Thanksgiving Rejoined sometime before Love Love Love|link=Trent Former Members Huntwarbler.jpg|'Hunter' - Former Captain. Joined prior to Dynamic Duets. Kicked out in Naked.|link=Hunter Clarington Kurrrt.jpg|'Kurt': Joined in Special Education. Transferred in Born This Way Blainese4.jpg|'Blaine': Joined prior to Never Been Kissed. Transferred in The Purple Piano Project|link=Blaine Anderson Wes Glee promo.jpg|'Wes': Was a member in Season Two. Graduated prior to Season Three|link=Wes Songs sung by The Warblers Season Two *'Teenage Dream' by Katy Perry. Solos by Blaine. (Never Been Kissed) *'Hey, Soul Sister' by Train. Solos by Blaine. (Special Education) *'Bills, Bills, Bills' by Destiny's Child. Solos by Blaine. (The Sue Sylvester Shuffle) *'When I Get You Alone' by Robin Thicke. Solos by Blaine. (Silly Love Songs) *'Silly Love Songs' by Paul McCartney. Solos by Blaine. (Silly Love Songs) *'Animal' by Neon Trees. Solos by Blaine and Kurt. (Sexy) *'Misery' by Maroon 5. Solos by Blaine. (Original Song) *'Blackbird' by The Beatles. Solos by Kurt. (Original Song) *'Candles' by Hey Monday. Solos by Blaine and Kurt. (Original Song) *'Raise Your Glass' by P!nk. Solos by Blaine. (Original Song) *'Somewhere Only We Know' by Keane. Solos by Blaine. (Born This Way) Season Three *'Uptown Girl' by Billy Joel. Solos by Nick, Thad and Sebastian. (The First Time) *'Bad' by Michael Jackson, With New Directions. Solos by Sebastian. (Michael) *'I Want You Back' by The Jackson 5. Solos by Sebastian (Michael) (Cut from episode) *'Stand '''by ''Lenny Kravitz. Solos by Sebastian (On My Way) *'Glad You Came '''by ''The Wanted. Solos by Sebastian (On My Way) Season Four *'My Dark Side' by Kelly Clarkson. With Blaine. (Dynamic Duets) *'Whistle' by Flo Rida. Solos by Hunter. (Thanksgiving) *'Live While We're Young' by One Direction. Solos by Sebastian and Hunter. (Thanksgiving) Season Five *'Help!' by the Beatles. Sung with Sam, Blaine, New Directions, and Vocal Adrenaline *'All You Need Is Love' by the Beatles. Sung with Blaine, New Directions, Vocal Adrenaline, and Haverbrook School for the Deaf Setlist from the Sectionals to Regionals Sectionals, First Year Performed: *''Hey, Soul Sister'' by Train. Solos by Blaine Regionals, First Year Performed: *''Candles'' by Hey Monday. Solos by Blaine and Kurt *''Raise Your Glass'' by P!nk. Solos by Blaine Sectionals, Second Year Performed: Unknown Regionals, Second Year Performed: *''Stand'' by Lenny Kravitz. Solos by Sebastian *''Glad You Came'' by The Wanted. Solos by Sebastian Sectionals, Third Year Performed: *''Whistle ''by Flo Rida. Solos by Hunter. *''Live While We're Young'' by One Direction. Solos by Sebastian with Hunter. Trivia *Jon Hall, who plays a Warbler, recorded more songs, but they will not be on the show, it's just a side project. List of the covered songs: **'Fireflies' by Owl City. ''Sung by Jon Hall.'' **'California Gurls' by Katy Perry ft. Snoop Dogg. ''Sung by Jon Hall.'' **'Firework' by Katy Perry. ''Sung by Jon Hall.'' **'Little Lion Man/Just The Way You Are' by Mumford & Sons/Bruno Mars. ''Sung by Jon Hall and Dominic Barnes.'' **'Breakeven' by The Script. ''Sung by Jon Hall.'' **'Dynamite '''by ''Taio Cruz. ''Sung by Jon Hall.'' *The Warblers are the first (and so far only) Glee club other than New Directions to have an album exclusively dedicated to them. *Members of the Warblers are almost never seen out of their uniform, even when not at school. Exceptions are Blaine, Kurt, and Sebastian. *The Warblers are known for being an a cappella group but have been aided with instruments in Blackbird and Somewhere Only We Know. *Three of the four "main" Warblers, (or Warblers who, specifically are important to the plot) have been gay- Sebastian, Blaine and Kurt, and excluding Hunter, who has said that he is not ever remotely bicurious. *From their Season Three return in The First Time onwards, the Warblers had appeared once every three episodes. This found an end with Dance with Somebody. *They are described by Finn as the "Best Glee club in the state" next to Vocal Adrenaline. *In Season Two, The Warblers were headed by a group of three upperclassman (The Council) but starting in Season Three, there was a sole leader. (Sebastian in Season Three, Hunter in Season Four, and Sebastian in Season 5). Cast Named / Credited Warblers: *'Darren Criss' (Bio) as Blaine Anderson *'Chris Colfer' (Bio) as Kurt Hummel *'Grant Gustin' (Bio) as Sebastian Smythe *'Telly Leung' (Bio) as Wes *'Titus Makin Jr.' (Bio) as David *'Curt Mega' (Bio) as Nick *'Riker Lynch' (Bio) as Jeff *'Eddy Martin' (Bio) as Thad *'Dominic Barnes' as Trent *'Joseph Haro' as Cameron James *'Steven Skyler' as Warbler #2 *'Cooper Rowe' as Warbler #3 *'Jonathan Hall' as Richard James *'James David' as John Dempsey *'Brock Baker' as Nicholas Hudson *'Matt Hall' as Ethan Moore *'Nelson Beato' as Luke Wright *'Aaron Clemens Page' as James Kirk *'Cord Jackman' as Andrew Stuart *'Luke Edgemon' as Flint Wilson *'Chris Mann' as Jesse L. Martin Unnamed Warblers / Uncredited extras: *'Jordan Chrzan' *'Scot London' *'JC Jones' *'Colin Benward' *'Jaymz Tuaileva' *'The Tufts Beelzebubs '(singing voices in Season Two) KC Monnie Nick Baga In Season 4 sectionals 7 "new" warblers (names of actors unknown) - 3 caucasians, 2 African Americans and 2 Asian Americans Gallery Tumblr lghov9lJa51qzlt9yo1 500.jpg 300976385.jpg tumblr_lh5qch1D5S1qd5i2s.jpg Tumblr_m87hmlJBN61qjslnwo1_500.gif 305gleeep305 scene13blaineslindesintoperformance 0014.jpg|Uptown Girl orig-13714101.jpg|Hey Soul Sister tumblr_lglpfjXkGO1qfk0l8o1_500_large.png|Silly Love Songs Blaine, Jeff, Nick & Unknown.jpg Screen shot 2012-02-20 at 8.13.54 PM.png|Warblers singing "Candles" at Regionals 2011 GYC8.png AtTiZkLCQAEC-FB.jpg Animal1.jpg Tumblr m5ib32kgYI1ro8z60o2 250.gif Tumblr m5psftWhKf1qiascco3 250.gif Tumblr lu5iomDaRT1qejqwno1 250.gif Tumblr ljt3vnujLl1qj65oto1 400.gif Tumblr lyflrveNi11qk8edvo3 250.gif Tumblr_m7s2lnYnQ61qaxxelo3_r1_250.gif Tumblr lugyygHlDY1qb0hmuo2 250.gif Tumblr ludwd7uPKz1qa7ugto5 250.gif Tumblr lypqkzgJrA1qzl9k5o3 250.gif tumblr_m5f4p0V2AM1qaxxelo2_250.gif Tumblr_m33lk1Jz041qa5w9eo1_250.gif Tumblr lyp6qkDoby1qzs66io1 500.gif Tumblr mdfzi4zLL21qg25zco8 r1 1280.jpg Tumblr mdxjumvAyv1qarf2n.gif Thad.gif Trentwe94890386.gif Tumblr ml24iyL3oa1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo3 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo2 r1 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mi74wt7N4B1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mqdc0g7yjC1ra5gbxo1 250.gif tumblr_mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo1_250.gif tumblr_mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo2_250.gif tumblr_mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo3_250.gif tumblr_mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo4_250.gif tumblr_mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo7_r1_250.gif tumblr_mu9qb8SUpB1ra5gbxo8_r1_250.gif Stand21.png IWantYouBack3.gif SebastianSmythe-DynamicDuets2.gif Tumblr_mfsvu7L8uU1qidrf8o4_r2_250.gif Tumblr_meyz17TFib1qidrf8o4_250.gif Tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o6_250.gif GladYouCame-Sebastian2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung2.gif LiveWhileWe'reYoung.gif Tumblr_mn4gxjIlwP1qidrf8o7_250.gif Vlcsnap-2013-09-28-16h04m17s118.jpg SebastianS4.gif Seblam.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo8 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo7 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo6 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo5 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwbz72qyp1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mwwdigbWcJ1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio1 r2 250.gif Tumblr mx3dfqoBW71qzmvoio4 r1 250.gif Category:Clubs Category:Glee Clubs